I Wanna Love You
by Quizilla x bAbE
Summary: The Charmed Oness distant cousins, Charlotte and Lyla, meet the Winchesters. DeanxOC SamxOC
1. Chapter 1

Heres the basic information for this story:

In this story, Melinda Warren had a son named Richard. Richard, however, died only fifteen minutes after his birth. Melinda did not know it, but her son was brought back as a whitelighter. He was able to grow into adulthood before the elders kept him at that age. He had a child, who continued the Warren line in a different direction than the Halliwells.

* * *

Lyla Warren ran into the New York City alleyway just in time to see the demon turn a corner. Dirty blonde hair wipping into her face, she rushed around the corner after him. This was getting very frustrating. Shed been trailing the same demon for nearly three hours and wasnt getting anywhere. Her powers of conjuring, pyrokinesis and levitation werent doing her any good now. She couldnt reveal herself to the demon until he led her to the innocent. If her sister Charlotte, Charlie for short, had known about this she would have came with her. She wanted her sister to have some time to relax, but was starting to regret it. Charlie would have known what to do in this situation.

Lyla grew more urgent as the demon made his way down to the subway. It was far past midnight and he hadnt made a move yet. She was sure that he was going to attack soon. With this thought, she rushed after him, and sat down next to him when she finally caught up. The only other person was a tall, white-haired man sitting across from the demon. Lyla kept glancing at the demon, hoping that he didnt know who she was. Charlie and she had quite a nasty reputation, after all. Only nasty if you were evil, of course. As the ancestors of Melinda Warren, distant cousins of the Charmed Ones, they were well-known and powerful witches.

"I know youve been tracking me witch," the demon said the instant the man got off.

She faked a laugh, "Witch?"

"Dont play games with me," and without another word, he flung an energy ball at her.

'Of course,' Lyla thought, 'It couldnt be a _fire_ball.' She couldve deflected that.

Instead, she dove out of the way just in time to avoid the deadly blow to her chest, however she could not escape a painful wound on her shoulder. She fell to the ground, fell to the ground, but bounced back up and levitated, kicking him in the chest. This was not necessarily the wonderful rescue she had planned. Of course, in that fantasy where she saved the innocent, she was also fighting side-by-side with an extremely hot male witch. Recovering from the kick, he stood back up and tackled her out of the air. His eyes turned completly black and Lyla screamed. She conjured an athame with a wave of her hand, but he knocked it out and pinned her hands to her sides, climbing over her and holding her hands there with his knees.

And then the door slid open to reveal two men. The taller one had longer, brown hair and the shorter one had short, brown hair. Even given the current situation, Lyla couldnt help but notice how hot the both were. The demon, however, was not so focused on the new arrivals. He conjured an energy ball in his hand, drawing Lyla back to the present as the doors closed, and any chance of escape seemed gone. She heard one of the men saying 'oh shit,' though he didnt seem dased by the supernatural. Just as the man shot the demon, Lyla called her sister Charlie. Her voice resounded through the compartment. The demon cried out and flamed out. Charlie orbed there in time to see him flame. If Lyla werent so terified, she would have made fun of the short, low-cut nightgown and the toothbrush in her sisters hand. Charlie took in the scene, looking like she might kill someone. She decided that dealing with the men, who must have been using rock salt, was more urgent than yelling at her sister.

"Uhh," Charlie was too stressed to think of something to say to these men.

"Are you a demon?" the blonde demanded, pointing the gun at her.

"No. Im a witch and a whitelighter. What exactly are you?" she said, sounding worried.

It amazed Lyla that her very powerful sister was so cautious and worried all of the time. Then again, she couldnt name a time when her sister was dependant on complete strangers to save her ass from a demon.

"Were hunters," the tall one said, not sounding as harsh as the other, "Witches are real? I guess I shouldnt be surprised. Whats a whitelighter?"

"Guardians for good witches. Shes my sister and both of our whitelighters," Lyla answered, getting up from the ground, waiting for a comment on her all-black outfit from her big sister.

"Hunters? Do you guys want some help while youre in New York? Its the least we can do after you saved her sorry ass," Charlie said, ignoring her sisters glare.

The taller one chuckled and the blonde one smirked as he checked both of the sisters out.

"Were just taking a break for a while," the taller one said, and the blonde one seemed to dislike this fact.

"Well, you can stay with us if you want, but we dont live in Manhattan. Were in Brooklynn," Lyla offerred.

"Actually, that would be great. We _do_ need to learn more about witches," the blonde one answered.

"Okay. Im Charlie Warren and this is my sister Lyla," Charlie said.

"Dean and Sam," Dean said, pointing to himself and then his brother.

_Later_

The two girls walked into their home, a three story Victorian that was rather large for a home in New York. The Victorian home was yellow and old-fashioned. The first story had the kitchen, dining room, living room, parlor, two offices, a playroom that they used as kids, and a bathroom. The second story held bedrooms, many of them, and three bathrooms. The third story had an alter room, a kitchen for potions, a storage room for magical goods, a small library that was the size of the living room, a work-out room, and a room that was used for self-defense (physical and magical) training.

Dean couldnt keep his eyes off of the sisters, and even Sam was checking them out a lot. Lyla was tall and thin. She had curves, though they werent very noticeable. She was around a B cup, so not flat-chested. Her hair was blonde, but had some darker highlights and some that were even brown. Her highlights were natural and her hair was a little bit wavy, but only a little. Then there was Charlie. She was several inches shorter than Lyla. She was around five foot two and a more of a figure than her sister. She had curves in all of the right places and was probably about two cup sizes bigger than her little sister. She had dark brown hair that looked almost black. It was straightened, but was naturally curly.

"I cant believe you guys are letting complete strangers stay with you! Youre two young women living alone in Brooklynn. Charlie, youre smarter than that!" Charlies boyfriend, Jake, was there and didnt even seem to realize that the three people in the parlor could hear him clearly.

"Jake, I know it seems weird, but... well we know that we can trust them. Besides we can take care of ourselves," Charlie soothed.

After a few minutes more, Jake stormed angrily out, seeming more jealous than concerned, and Charlie walked into the parlor. Lyla handed her a cup of coffee. Charlie sat down on the couch that Lyla was sitting on the arm rest of and sighed.

"I cant keep lying to him. 'Its complicated' isnt good enough anymore."

"Then maybe you should just break up with him," Lyla said with a smug smile.

"Why is that exactly?" Charlie asked.

"Because hes a jerk."

The boys looked at each other. Since when do women like Charlie date guys who are jerks?

**A/n: Hope you like it so far. Please review. I want to get a book published, so please, please, please, if you see _anything_ I can improve with my writing let me know!! Dont be too nice. I _need_ your insight!!! Also, I dont know why, but the apostrophes dont show up in my writing on fanfiction. Its ont grammar mistakes, its my computer being stupid, as usual.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thank you for the reviews. Really though, I want some critism. So, even if you like it, how can improve it? What would you expect to be written differently in a published book? Thanks again for the reviews, but you can be mean, I wont get upset or anything like that. Bad reviews are how I improve. Glad you liked the first chapter!**

Charlies eyes shot open as she heard a large crash. She was out of bed without a moments hesitation and was met by the two hunters, neither of which were wearing shirts, in the hallway. The three of them rushed forward and saw Lyla at the bottom of the stairs to the third story.

"Ow," she groaned, sitting up slowly.

"What happened? Were you attacked?" she said this all in a rush.

Lyla looked at her as though she had grown an extra head, "No. I just tripped."

"Oh for gods sake!" Charlie said impatiently, "You got us all out of bed at three in the morning because you havent figured out how to climb stairs?"

"Yes, Im fine. Thank you for being so concerned," Lyla said sarcastically, standing up.

"What were you doing upstairs anyway?" Charlie said as her frustration subsided and she began to feel more calm.

"I couldnt sleep and I figured Id read some of our family history in the book," Lyla, as usual, was a terrible liar.

"What kind of spell did you cast?" Charlie felt like she was about to collapse from exhaustion.

Lyla looked up her sister with guilt showing clearly in her expression.

"I just wanted to help you see what a jerk Jake is. I dont even know if it worked!"

Charlie glared at Lyla, but that was interupted with a loud banging on their front door. The four of them rushed down and Charlie opened the door to find a furious Jake. He seemed not to notice the other three people there which was probably good since seeing the two guys with no shirts on certainly wouldnt have improved his mood. He was a very jealous guy, even without a spell.

Charlie managed an awkward laugh, "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, keeping secrets from me? How dare you?" he shouted in her face as he shoved her inside and slammed the door shut behind him.

He shoved her again as she tried to talk him down. She didnt want to have to expose her magic. The two men their didnt know what they should do. She was a witch and she could use her powers if she needed them, so they werent sure if they should butt in or not. However, when his fist slammmed into her face, they couldnt sit back anymore. Dean grabbed Jake and pulled him away from Charlie, throwing him onto the floor. Both himself and Sam beat him pretty badly as Lyla went to reverse the spell. By the time she did, Jake was unconcious. Charlie orbed him back to his apartment.

They four of them sat in the living room a few minutes later, with Charlie holding an ice pack to her face. The men were a little bit shocked at what one spell could do. They had seen plenty of supernatural things, but had never imagined that one little rhyme could unintentionally cause so many problems. Lyla sat down in an armchair since the three of them had taken over the couch. She looked at Charlie.

"You have to break up with him," she said seriously.

"Why? Because your spell screwed him up?"

"Yeah, my spell was meant to bring out the bad in him, but if he wasnt willing to hit you, he wouldnt have. It made him pissed off, but it didnt make him hit you," her voice began to rise a little, but she took a breath and controlled her temper.

"Im not breaking up with him because your stupid spell backfired!"

"No, maybe you should," said Sam.

"What?" Charlie snapped, surprised.

"Its just, if you cant trust him enough to tell him that youre a witch... well, its not going to work anyway," Sam looked down, embarrassed.

"Exactly! Thats what I meant... kind of," Lyla said.

Charlie sighed. She thought about it for a while and finally said, "Yeah, Ill break up with him tomorrow. But_ not _because of you Lyla!" and with that, she stood up and climbed the stairs back to her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie nestled down into her bed hoping to get some real rest for once. She needed it. It seemed that they were always busy with work and demons. She was hoping to just relax and do nothing the next day as she dosed off. Lyla, on the other hand, had already gotten Dean into her bedroom to "come hang out." They were making out on the bed. His hand slipped up her shirt and he kissed her neck. Lyla pulled back when his other hand went down her pants.

"Umm... want to go see the Book of Shadows?" she asked nervously.

"No, thats-"

"I`ll go get it," she gently pushed him off of her and went to go get the book.

Dean sat on the bed and sighed as he heard her climbing the stairs. He was hoping to get laid tonight, to be completely honest, but by the looks of things that wasn`t going to happen any time soon. When she came back, he kissed her again but she just quickly kissed him back and pulled away. He`d made her uncomfortable. She didn`t seem like she would get that way, but Dean was wrong apparently. Sam was standing in the doorway behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Dean all but growled.

Sam smirked, "Lyla bumped into me on my way back from the bathroom and asked if I wanted to take a look at their Book. What are _you_ doing?"

"Shut up and wipe that smirk off your face," Dean snapped. He didn`t need his baby brother to chaperone. But apparently Lyla didn`t get that. She was even younger than Sam and wasn`t sure how else to deal with the awkward situation.

* * *

"Lyla," Charlie knocked on her sister`s door and then opened it. She saw the two men, her sister and the Book on the bed. All three of them were passed out, but fully clothed so she saw nothing to be alarmed about. She just shook her head. Her sister was always so excited to share magic with whoever she could, and there weren`t many people.

She went downstairs and made coffee. Then she got dressed and went to Jake`s.

"Hey." He didn`t seem to remember that anything had happened. And then he asked where she got the bruise, which confirmed that he remembered nothing about the previous evening.

Charlie felt bad, but Sam was right. She would never be able to trust Jake with her secret, they just weren`t that close and never would be. Still, breaking up with him was hard. She tried to be nice about it but when he started shouting and calling her names she bit back and it turned into a screaming match. Oh well. She left around noon.

"So?" Lyla asked when she came back, "What happened? You ok?"

"We got into a huge argument, but yeah, I`m fine."

"You always say that."

"Because its always true."

Lyla didn`t respond. Her sister didn`t seem fine, but she didn`t know what to say.

**A/N: sorry its so short. To be totally honest I`m not really interested in this story anymore. I might stop writing it but let me know if you want me to continue. Chapters will probably be short like this one but I`ll try to update more often. Thanks, please review and tell me what`d you like me to do. :)**


End file.
